The present invention relates to ways in which an in-pipe turbine can have new uses, particularly with storage and circulation of energy. They all have a unified connection; such a turbine is an excellent means for working with water and electrical systems individually and separately. These uses will be described in the patent application.
Related art: Not applicable.